


Bipartisan Misdirection

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-20
Updated: 2002-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh. Donna. More Matt Skinner.





	Bipartisan Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Bipartisan Misdirection**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Written:** April 20, 2002  
**Rating:** ADULT for language  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never gonna be mine. Anything you recognize from pop culture isn't mine either. If it was, would I still be this deep in debt? Really, if you want my crappy ass job, truck payment and two emotionally disturbed cats you're welcome to them.  
**Summary:** 8th in the Joshua Monologues Series. Josh. Donna. More Matt Skinner. 

* * *

We're lying in bed enjoying the pre-dawn quiet. Donna is trying to convince me that if we go over my schedule now, we can go to work a little late this morning.

"Josh!" She whines when I say no.

I have to be strong here. With the damn cast on my leg, it takes me forever to get anywhere. It finally comes off tomorrow.

"Donna!" I mimic her whining. For that she starts to tickle me mercilessly.

By the time she's finished, I'm gasping for breath. Donna's got me pinned to the bed, her knees on my arms, so I can't retaliate. If she wanted to she could pretty much have her way with me, since we're both naked and Spongebob has betrayed my intellectual desire to not fool around this morning.

Donna realizes that a heartbeat after I do and wiggles her way down to my hips. She wastes no time in sinking herself onto me, fulfilling her own need.

Pulling my arms free, I reach up for her breasts, running my thumbs over her nipples. Her pace is designed to make me beg. So I do.

"Faster, Donna. Please."

Picking up speed, she leans forward to kiss me. It's a kiss that matches the recklessness of our morning lovemaking.

***

Josh pulls a hand through my hair, grasping the back of my neck to draw me closer to him. He sneaks the other one between us, touching nerve endings that are screaming for his attention.

I can feel his body tense before his hips thrust harder into mine. He fills me completely.

"Donna!" He gasps, shuddering from the force of his orgasm.

I come as he finishes. My arms give way and I collapse onto him.

"What time is staff?" Josh mumbles when the first pinks of the sunrise spill into the room.

"Eight. Leo has a thing at 7 this morning." I glance over at the alarm clock. "It's 6 o'clock already. You go shower first." I roll off him and push him towards the edge of the bed.

***

This morning has been incredibly hectic. The damn phone won't stop ringing and 95% of the calls are from people Josh refuses to talk to. 

"Josh Lyman's office," I answer for the seventy-third time today.

"Good morning, Donna." Matt Skinner is just about the sweetest Republican I know. "Is he in?"

Josh and Matt are up to something. They've been meeting two or three times a week since February.

"Actually, he's up on the Hill browbeating the House Majority Leader. Do you need him to call you?"

"Yeah, tell him it's important."

Five minutes after I page Joshua, the private line in his office rings. "My man." 

"Donna!" Somebody's in a mood.

"Josh, you're the only person that ever calls this line."

"Oh. I need you to clear at least an hour at noon today."

Still in a mood.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it's about."

***

I meet Congressman Skinner at an out of the way diner near Rock Creek Park.

"What's up?" I slid into the booth across from him. "Just coffee," I tell the waitress.

"Are you aware of the fact that you give off some sort of permanent post-coital vibe these days?" Matt's making small talk until the coffee arrives.

"I what?"

"Josh, your body language screams I get laid at least twice a day."

"Jealous?"

"Of Donna or of you?" He snorts. "Somebody saw us ring shopping."

"Who?"

"Somebody who doesn't care for you and thinks we'd make a cute couple."

"We would make a cute couple," I acknowledge. "Except for the fact that I don't switch hit."

"Not for long."

"You're telling me this is going to be a thing?"

"Pretty sure."

We're kind of grinning at each other as we both consider the ways this could play out.

"Somebody sniffing around?" I break the silence.

He nods. "My staffers are hearing things."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't date Democrats. Especially obnoxious, egotistical jackasses," he baits me.

"Donna finds me sweet and romantic."

"Dude, Donna named your genitals after cartoon characters."

"So?"

"No comment. You?"

"This could work for me, you know?"

"You're going to ruin my reputation, aren't you?"

"What kind of response do you think I'd get from neither confirming nor denying? Instead of no comment?"

Matt sips his coffee and nods his head, thoughtfully.

"My sexual preference has no bearing on my ability to perform my job and therefore is of no concern to anyone but myself and my partner?"

"The media will take it and turn you into a closet homosexual who's afraid to come out."

I nod. I can live with that I guess.

"Everyone's going to jump all over you: Mary Marsh, because she's the world's biggest homophobe; gay rights' groups, because you won't confirm your homosexuality; me, because you're ruining my reputation. It's going to be rough until it blows over."

Matt would know. I value his advice on it.

"What would you do?"

"If I were you? There's no good way out of this. If you confirm it, you're lying. If you deny it, it's a cover-up and the rumors won't go away. Live your life. Go home every night and make love to your girlfriend."

"Every morning, too," I point out.

"You're going to be able to fuck like bunnies, my friend. Nobody's going to look twice at you and Donna once they think you might be gay."

I leave a ten on the table and we both head back to work.

Next: "Joshua, Queen of the White House?"

"There's a new rumor floating around the Hill."

"What is it this time?"

"That Josh and Congressman Matt Skinner have a thing."


End file.
